1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit that is mounted on a hard disk drive and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A suspension board with circuit is electrically connected to a magnetic head and an external board, and the suspension board with circuit is mounted on a hard disk drive. The suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board made of stainless steel and the like, an insulating base layer that is formed thereon, and a conductive pattern that is formed thereon. The conductive pattern includes a head-side terminal that is electrically connected to the magnetic head, an external-side terminal that is electrically connected to the external board, an inspection-side terminal that is used in an inspection, and a wire that is connected thereto.
The magnetic head is mounted on the suspension board with circuit so as to be electrically connected to the head-side terminal. Thereafter, the conduction of the conductive pattern and the performance of the magnetic head are inspected by allowing a probe of an inspection device to come into contact with the inspection-side terminal.
It has been known that in the surface of the terminal, a gold plating layer is formed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-198738).